The array beneath the fabric
by gaRdenia6
Summary: "Do you ever love someone?" Five times Roy encountered the similar questions, the answer always changed as the time went by. Royai in some chapters. Counterpart of Riza's "The hawk on the cliff" (coming next)
1. Apple and Strawberry

**Author's Note:** Hiyah everyone! This is the counterpart of Riza's **"The hawk on the cliff"** which I will be post soon...(I think) you can choose to read it together or which one to read first.

We will have five-shots, five chaps because I can't put all of it in one chapter...I'm really a dumb.

Anyways, this is my first time to write a fanfic in English. Don't mind my grammar and vocabulary please hahah

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, only plot and OCs.**

* * *

I.

 _Apples would be good in this windy day._

As he played with his pencil, wind was strongly blowing the window in front of his desk and, suddenly, it hit his forehead in the right angle.

"Och…" Roy cried, "What the hell…"

 _Whewwww_

The sound of wind responded him.

He sighed and tried to focus on his study, but this time, it wasn't the window or wind that interrupted him.

A little squirrel climbed on a tree that planted beside his study room. It stared him with its large black eyes. But the thing that caught his eyes was the big apple in its tiny hands. Like knowing what he was thinking, it munched the apple hungrily and (if he didn't imagine) mockingly. And then fled away.

He felt his stomach growling and cursed in his breath that one day he would make a grilled squirrel. "That little bastard evil squirrel…" He got up, put his book on shelf and rushed to his master's room.

Standing in front of the old brown door, he gently knocked and opened into the room. His master was sitting on the same old chair and writing something quietly. Books and sheets shattered around the floor. Only old lamp that gave light to this room. Outside of the window showed how gray of the sky at the moment.

"Er…sorry, Master." Roy nervously called his master, afraid that he interrupted his master's study. When Master Hawkeye didn't answer him, he tried again. "Master?"

This time he received a quiet "what?" and "oh…it's you", then his master muttered about something that he could catch only "…not her".

"I'd like to take a break and go to town. Is that okay?" He asked.

His master looked up from his work and narrowed his haunted eyes at him, "So…you want to go flirting with little chicks in the town…"

Smirking, he said. "Actually, your apprentice is charming and popular among the girls, Master."

Master Hawkeye snorted and returned to his study, "As long as you don't use that 'charm' with my daughter, you can go flirting with any girl, Roy."

Roy's smirk disappeared. He bid goodbye quietly to his master and rushed out of the room. Exciting about little trip or embarrassing about his 'joke', Berthold really had no idea.

 _Really._ He sneered, 'Just wish that the storm wouldn't come so soon…'

* * *

"Oh! Good afternoon, my little friend!" The shopkeeper greeted him with a wide smile behind the stall with several fruit.

Roy smiled in return and walked to her, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Johnson. You looks great today. Do you have a new hair style?"

Mrs. Johnson giggled, "You can't use that flirt with me, Roy. So, what do you want? Orange? Apple?"

"2 kilos of apples, please."

"Let me get new ones for you. Wait a minute." As he nodded, she walked inside and shouted something.

Roy took a moment to sneak at a box of strawberries. _Maybe Riza…_

"Mister Roy? It's really you!" A bunch of 15 years-girls approached him and screamed in joy when fully saw his face. He was a little stunned when they looked at him with such a gleaming eyes, but recovered quickly as he greeted them. "Oh. Hi….girls."

"We've been admiring you for a _long_ time! You don't know how glad we are! We've always wanted to talk with you!" One of the girls said.

"I'm also glad have a chat with pretty young women like you all," He winked and the girls melt.

"If you don't mind, would you like to—"

"Ahem." Mrs. Johnson came out from the inside and handed Roy a bag of apples. "Sorry, girly. But the storm is coming and our Roy has a study. So maybe next time." The girls tried to open their mouth to protest but Roy took a chance to decline, smiling. "Sorry, maybe next time. I'm really glad to meet you."

After the girls left looking disappointed, he gave Mrs. Johnson money and hold the bag tightly. "Thank you very much."

"No problem," she picked a box of strawberries that he sneaked at before the girls came and handed to him, "For Riza."

"But-"

"Give it to Riza and tell her 'You're beautiful, Riza', then I will take that you've paid for it," she winked.

Blushing, he muttered a thank you and left. Hearing a laughing and teasing behind him, he ignored and headed toward the destination.

* * *

His eyes scanned through the students who walked out of school. When his eyes caught a sight of blonde bangs, he rushed to her and shouted her name. Her eyes narrowed doubtfully as she made her way to him. "Mister Mustang, what are you doing here?"

He gave her a bright smile, "Buying apples, greeting people and picking you up!"

She snorted as she walked past him, "Flirting again, I guess."

"What?! Not you, too!"

"And isn't that true, _Mister Mustang_?"

"Hey! Don't use that sneaky tone with me, Riza! And you know that I'm a popular guy so it can't help when some girls try to talk with me!"

Her brown eyes glanced back with boredom and, suddenly, she became silence.

"Riza…why do you look tense? Something happened? Tell me, maybe I can help you," his tone became soft as he tried to talk with her.

She looked up at him nervously, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Shot me a lot." He gave her an assuring smile.

"So…if you really get a lot of girls trying to 'seduce' you…" Roy decided to ignore the harsh word she chose and concentrated with her next words. She turned her face away like feeling embarrassing to ask. "Come on, Riza…"

She bit her lips and turned back to look into his eyes, "…have you ever been….er…..in…love?"

He felt like there was a lightning shot through his body.

" _ **What?!"**_

She narrowed her eyes, cheeks flaring. "Are you deaf, Mister Mustang?"

"No! It's just…unbelievable…for you…to ask something like this…" Frustrating, he muttered.

"Just answer, please…."

"Er…may I ask why do you want to know?"

Riza gripped her bag nervously as she refused to meet his eyes and walked quickly, "why do I have to tell you…"

He ran in front of her and stopped her, "it's my personal profile, so I have a permission to not telling you."

She sighed, "Fine."

"My friends had some 'girl talk' about 'love' and they asked me if I ever 'love' somebody who aren't my parents, like couple or lover. I gave them a confused face and 'no', so they gave me that pitiful look. And I don't know who to ask a question like this besides you, Mister Mustang."

Her cheeks were burning and her eyes refused to meet him again. _How cute._

He cleared his throat, "so you want to hear about my 'love' life…truth is, Riza…"

"Hm…"

"…I've never been in love…"

She stared at him with shocked and bewildered eyes, "You're going to be 18 years old and you never…! I don't believe you…"

"Why do you have to be that shocked? How about you? You're 15 years old girl. Isn't it time for you to hit puberty and lay an eye on some guys?"

"Don't use 'a normal girl logic' with me, _Mister Mustang_."

"You use that tone again! Yeah, I really can't use 'a normal girl logic' with you, Riza!" He watched her smirked as a drop of water hit his nose. They looked at each other and rushed to the house.

"Why do you always bring a bad luck like this?"

"You can't blame me, you know."

Riza snorted and gripped her bag to her chest tightly.

"You're snorting! Like your father!" He tried to fight back but got only a snort instead.

"Stop snorting at me!"

"Is there any problem? I just blow my breath through my nose, _Mister Mustang_."

"If you still tease me, I won't give you a box of Mrs. Johnson's delicious strawberries!" He used his trump card. And it was worked…

"What do you mean…" She looked hopeless and confused. _How cute._

He gave her a sweetest smirk that would make a girl melt (except Riza, of course) as he came closer and whispered into her ears gently,

"I will eat all of it… _alone_."

He saw a flick of flame running in her eyes and ran faster. Because, 1# rain was heavier and 2#… he didn't want to be killed by a certain blonde hair girl in the middle of cold rain…

 _Apple and strawberry pie sounded like a great idea._

I.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yup yup howdy what do you have in your mind? Spill it out! I'm waiting for you in the review.

If you ever see me in some Royai fanfic, you will know that I love commenting and reviewing! I'm a talkative person, so I like to talk. And I'd like my reader to talk with me too :)))

I WILL COME BAK WITH RIZA PART AND CHAPTER TWO FOR SURE! JUST WAIT!


	2. Tea and Bachelors

**Auther's Note:** Here I come! Hughes...why do you have to die...NO! Sometimes when I think about Hughes' death, I wonder what would happen if it wasn't Hughes, but Riza instead...*sob* I would definitely kill every cows on the earth!

I know I should do Riza's part, however I can't help but doing Roy's instead teehee XD Sorry Riza...I love you...

I just started my high school and it's very difficult cuz I don't understand Spanish...so the only class I survive is English...

And I feel bad for this but I really forget to give her my credit...the quote _'...use your 'charm' with my daughter...'_ is from the _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_ by _tootooroo_. Check it out! I like her young!Royai style teehee I want to yell at the cliff and tell everyone, _"I'm sorrryyyyy~~~"_ like a shounen manga hahah (I'm really sorry plz don't kill me cuz I haven't written Riza's part yet)

 **Disclaimer: Even if how much forgetful I am, FMA isn't mine ya know! I just like drinking Chamomile!**

* * *

II.

 _One cup of tea, two spoons of honey._

"Do you want some tea, Roy?"

He looked up to see his best friend smiling at him, hand holding a pink teapot with white flower painted on it. Funny, he was going to tease his friend and ask for whiskey when he realized he shouldn't...

...tomorrow was Maes' _wedding_.

So instead he nodded slowly, "Thanks."

Not too long, a cup of tea was served in front of him, with box of sugar and bottle of honey besides it. Roy put his hands around the cup, let the heat run into his body and breathed in the aromatic scent from it. But no matter how good this cup of tea looked, he didn't take a sip.

Noticed of his old friend's odd silence, Maes took a sip and broke the silence, "Why don't you try that, Roy? It's a gift from Gracia's family! They are very welcome!"

Roy narrowed his eyes, "exchanging with your bride spending a day before wedding with them, they gave you the old tea bags, huh?"

"Yep, honestly, I'll willingly let Gracia stayed with her family if she wanted anyways. They don't have to bother to find a present for me, too. Having Gracia as my wife is the best present in the world! Spending a day before our wedding isn't a big deal."

"This is wrong. A bride should have a day before their wedding with her to-be husband!"

"Are you living in the old time? I understand now why you haven't got a wife yet,"

"Hughes…." The Bachelor of Amestris growled in irritation.

"Moreover!" Maes ignored his friend's anger and continued, "Gracia's family said it was only given to the blood line! This means they accept me, Roy!"

Roy muttered quietly. "Just want to taking her away from you…"

"Plus, that's why we can have my bachelor party here alone, two of us! Aren't you happy for that?"

Sighing, "you call this as a party? Having a tea? Never know a bachelor party have a tea party, too."

"Oh Roy…" Maes gave him a pity look, "You never know how suitable a tea is in bachelor party? How pitiful."

"Whatever you say," Roy snorted at his friend and decided to scan the place. This apartment was rented a month ago, preparing for the Hughes to live in after the wedding. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, big kitchen and even bigger living room. It was really pretty home.

"You did a great job in finding a place, Hughes."

"Do you think so? Actually, you have to give the credit to Gracia! My dear really has a good taste!"

Plus, large spaces for children, Roy noted as he looked around the living room. Boxes and furniture were placed orderly in the corners. In the nearest box, he saw a teddy bear stared at him with its blank eyes. Remembering the reason why the couple chose this place, he suddenly teared his eyes off the doll.

Maes and Gracia were expected a _baby_.

Yeah, his best friend was going to be a _father_.

That _news_ made him sink back to a deep thought again.

"Don't make that face, Roy" Meas shook his head like reading his mind, "you have _that_ thought again, huh?"

Sighing, he muttered a 'sorry' and added, "I can't...stop thinking about it..."

Ever since he had received a wedding invitation from his best friend, Roy found himself had same dream almost every nights and he would always space out when he was unaware. The problem was the frequents were increasing lately.

He already had a few talks with Maes, but they couldn't find a way to stop or decrease it. Deep in Roy's heart, he knew why. Surely, Maes tried his best to help his friend. However, no matter how hard they tried, it wouldn't work if Roy didn't truly tell his friend what he had dreamed about and the question he couldn't shake it off his mind.

 _Maybe it was the time…_

Watching surface of the tea waving, Roy put his chin on his fists and said quietly, "I have something to confess with you…about _that_."

Maes raised his eyebrows curiously as he put down his cup, "what? Do you still have something which made me get older and didn't tell me?"

"No…it's just…", he swallowed his saliva and continued. "honestly, Hughes...how can you touch the woman you love with those hand? I remember the last time, you almost threw me to the ground."

Maes replied softly. "Then, you're lucky that tomorrow is my wedding,"

"I guess so…"

The conversation ended as they sat in silence, listening to the sound of cars and people outside the apartment. Maes was taking his glasses off to clean while Roy was staring down at his tea. His friend looked so calm like he had no intention to talk anymore. He could understand if his friend didn't want to give him an answer. Anyways, it was a question that he didn't expect his friend to answer him.

The last time, during the Ishval war, almost ended up in a fighting between comrades and old friends. It was still a pain thinking about how angry his friend had looked, how his friend had gritted his teeth angrily and how furiously his friend had shouted at him that day.

Even if his daily life would get screw up, he didn't want to risk their friendship with his stupid curiosity…

Roy decided to take a sip of his tea…

"Do you have someone in your mind yet, Roy?

He was a half way to his mouth when Maes said in sudden.

Stunning by the question, jaw opened, eyes widened and his hands stopped midway. Roy felt his mind blank for a minute and recovered quickly, "…what do you mean?"

"Don't fool me, pal. I know you have one. A blonde girl with a sharp eye, right?" Maes smirked slyly.

Roy shook his head slowly and put the cup down, "I don't know who you're trying to imply, but I don't have an answer for you."

His friend pouted as he yelled at him, "You know that you won't get any younger, Roy! Get married!"

Sighing, "it can't be that easy…"

"Tell me why. You are the youngest Lieutenant Colonel that Amestris ever has! Moreover, there're tons of women who want to use your family name. Just lay an eye on someone and get date seriously. Roy, tell me why it can't be that easy," his eyes were serious and full with concerns and pleads.

Seeing his friend's concern, Roy felt a twist in his stomach. He really wanted a glass of whiskey. "I don't deserve something like 'love', Hughes..."

If Maes didn't hear wrong, he could catch regret and disappointed in his friend's voice. "Roy…"

"My hands aren't like yours. They have too much stained of blood on." Looking down at his both hands, Roy sneered.

Voices of his victims hit his mind like a train…

' _You have to use your power to protect us! Not killing us!'_

' _Why?…you are the State Alchemist…aren't you?'_

' _I won't forgive you…'_

And…the worst of them,

' _Mister Mustang…'_

Her weak voice pierced through his ears,

' _I beg you…'_

Her rifle was placed besides her,

' _Please release me…'_

Her amber eyes showed no hesitation,

' _Thank you…Mister Mustang.'_

She didn't tell him to stop when he burned her.

"Too much…" Coming back to the present, Roy gritted his teeth and squeezed his hands tightly till his knuckles turned white.

Maes watched his friend sadly and decided to change a topic, he began. "Roy, do you remember what I told you last time?"

"Not clearly, but yes." he admitted,

"Good. I will give you an advice, Roy. Do you want to hear?" Maes leaned closer as Roy nodded in support to continue.

Clearing his throat, Maes continued, "I can tell that when you fall in love with someone, you will do anything for her. In my case, I want to live with Gracia. And that's also what Gracia desires...

"That's why…I will leave the war behind, pretend like there's nothing happened and live with Gracia happily. That's because it's a 'happiness' that we desire…

"So, Roy…" he looked straight into his friend's eyes, "When you realize your 'desire' someday…

"You will have an answer for my question. Don't forget to tell me when the day comes, kay? Now, cheer up!" Maes gave him a big, bright smile.

"You are really a miserable man…" Roy said with a grin as his friend laughed.

 _We all know that you are the happiest man in this world…_

"Whatever you say. Let's continue our tea party!"

Smiling gently, he replied. "As you wish…it's your bachelor party after all."

"As I wish…then I wish you would get married and have little Mustangs running around your big house! Could you do that for your best friend?" he winked.

"Easier said than done, although…I think I will have a second thought about it,"

"That's my pal! Come on, try some of Gracia's apple pie! It's the best!" Maes rushed to a kitchen and came back with a tasty apple pie in his hands. He began cutting the pie while talking about how good his to-be wife was in everything, especially cooking.

Though, he had to agree with Hughes this time, Gracia was really good at cooking.

 _Beautiful house, beautiful family._

As he was listening to his friend's praise, Roy smiled softly, finally took a sip of his tea and…grimaced.

"What's this tea, Hughes?"

"Chamomile, I guess."

"Tell them not ever give you this one again."

"That's rude, Roy. Although, I have to say I couldn't agree more. Don't tell Gracia this but," Maes leaned closer, looked around like afraid someone would hear, then whispered, "I have an old bottle of whiskey under my counter. Do you want a shot?"

Smirking, "Now we're talking…"

 _Did chamomile tea always taste bad like this?_

II.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Why Chamomile? I don't know maybe it popped up in my head cuz I just try chamomile tea for the first time! Eek! I don't know how people drink it, but I can't survive without honey. Thanks God for sending honey to this world LOL however I have to admit I like it.

Oh, and I think I should do a rewrite of the first chap...You can see that I'm not a describe type...plz leave a review and advice if you want to give me! I'm really bad at English hahahahah

 _Next time: our short protagonist will claim the throne!_


End file.
